


Janitor's Closets are Good for Cleaning up Spilt Milk

by SomeRandomIdiot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom!Gon, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Oviposition, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Killua, cow!marcy, god this is so fucking cursed im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomIdiot/pseuds/SomeRandomIdiot
Summary: Killua and Gon have some fun in the janitor's closet
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/gifts), [kittycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycats/gifts).



> This is written by the wonderful EdgarIsRotating but he was too much of a fucking coward to post it so I'm doing it instead

Gon bit his lip, brow scrunching in concentration as he tried to contain himself, whimpers and groans demanding to spill from his tongue despite the silence he managed to uphold. They were in a janitor’s closet, the hallway outside bustling with college students, and Gon knew he had to be quiet, but oh god did Killua feel good. His fingers felt so, so good, deftly pulling and twisting at Gon’s sensitive nipples, rubbing them, licking them, sucking on them gently, brushing them with his velvet soft tongue. “I read online,” Killua remarked dryly while ‘accidentally’ brushing against Gon’s boner, sending a jolt through the poor boy’s jeans just to watch him bite back a moan, “that men can lactate until extreme circumstances. Do you think that’s true, Gon? Hmmm?” He drew out the ‘hmm,’ tongue swirling back around Gon’s nipple as he did it, the sound vibrating off of Gon’s delicate skin as Killua sucked and bit with gentle determination, hand relentlessly teasing and pulling on the other nipple. “Killua- I- Killua, you feel so good, stop stop stop, I feel like I’m gonna cum in my jeans-“ just as the words left Gon’s flushed lips, Killua’s eyes widened in surprise, a smirk spreading itself across his lips as he pulled back off of Gon’s nipples, lips white and milky. “It wasn’t your jeans that sprang a leak,” he let out a laugh, licking his lips. “Creamy. Smooth. I like it.”


	2. E G G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times in the closet, but this time with eggs! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone unnamed (who is definitely not the second person on the gift list) requested oviposition from Edgar and he delivered. He's still a fucking coward so here ya go

Killua felt so full. Gon always bottomed, but the few occasions where Killua had been fucked up the ass didn’t compare to this. They didn’t even come close. He groaned slightly, adjusting his position on the closet floor, long legs leaning up against the wall so his upper half could lay flat, head pushed uncomfortable against a mop bucket. His hands drifted to his belly, pressing and massaging, feeling hardness underneath his fingertips, feeling roundness. Feeling the eggs. Gon had told him to wait. He’d told him he’d be back soon. He’d told him not to do anything. But the eggs were in there, inside of Killua, pressing against him, hot and uncomfortable, and Killua was so hard. every time he breathed, the eggs shifted inside and his erection twitched, until Killua just couldn’t take it anymore, and his was palming himself through his jeans, and- and then Gon chose that moment to slip back into the janitor’s closet, eyeing Killua disapprovingly. “I told you to wait for me.” He growled. “But, it felt so-“ Gon immediately raised a hand to shush Killua’s whines before they could begin in full, expression stern. “I was going to jerk you off before I deposited the rest, if you’d just been a good boy. But you just had to go and misbehave, now didn’t you? You’ll have to wait longer now. Don’t touch yourself again, not until I tell you to. Only I’m allowed to touch you right now. Only i’m allowed to give you your pleasure, to give you your release. Now,” he smiled down at Killua deviously, crouching to massage his boyfriend’s bloated, egg filled stomach. “Are you ready for the next batch?”


	3. A message from Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what y'all did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk tsk

Day twenty four. They havent run out yet. The kinks are getting more and more obscure. With every request, I slip further into a state of unawareness. I haven’t slept in a week. The last time I did sleep, it was only for an hour before their notifications awoke me once more. Filled with demands. I was backlogged from that hour of rest. I am exhausted and I do not remember my own name. Oh god. What is this kink they request that I write now? I’ll have to google this one. My suffering ends when I die.


End file.
